


The movies and their magic

by iLoveHanzoMoreThanSleep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Antisocial reader, Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLoveHanzoMoreThanSleep/pseuds/iLoveHanzoMoreThanSleep
Summary: Your best friend Mercy drags you along to the cinema, where you'll have a double date with her, Genji and Hanzo.





	The movies and their magic

“I'm so glad, that I can always count on you!” looking into her portable mirror, your best friend fixed her lipstick. You looked out of the tram window and sighed. “As if I had a choice....”  
She rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, it's not like I'm dragging you into a boring museum or anything, it's the movies! And don't forget, that I'm paying your ticket and popcorn, so I can't see why you are complaining.”  
“I guess you're right.”   
You didn't have anything better to do anyway. If you didn't agree, to accompany your best friend to her double date, you would be hanging in your room alone.  
Probably watching Netflix and eating a bag of chips. It was Friday night after all and what do loners do on Friday nights? Well usually, not sitting in the tram in a short pink dress, with fitting heeled sandals. 

It wasn't the first time for you to go on a date, actually it would be the fifth. You just didn't have the best experience dating. All guys you got to know seemed to be stuck up and not the brightest. That formed your image of most men being whiny, needy creatures. Going on dates and being disappointed every single time, was tiring and left you both exhausted and unsatisfied. Given those factors, plus this being basically a blind date , your joy was limited. Your friend looked at your frowning face and suddenly started giggling to herself.   
“What's so funny?” you raised a brow at her.   
She hummed, “I can't wait until you see Genji's brother. If you haven't cheered up already after you get your popcorn, then you will when you see who your date for tonight is.”   
“Is he anything like Genji? No offense but ...” -“Yeah, I get it but no, not at all. They might be brothers but they're completely different from each other.” “Thank god!” you laughed, your friend softly hitting your leg and rolling her eyes. Honestly, your friends crush wasn't that bad of a guy. He was kind of loud and attention seeking but he was also a polite and honest guy. When you first met him, you were pretty surprised by his strong appearance and how respectful and well mannered he was for someone, who falls straight into your category of annoying, flirtatious men. 

The tram arrived and the both of you walked towards the cinema. The closer you came to the cinema, the more you wondered if it was a good idea. Your friend had asked her crush out on watching a movie and he declined, saying he already promised his elder brother to watch it but as blunt and ruthless as your friend is, she suggested to bring a friend along as well and make it a double date. It surprised you, that he instantly agreed to that and wondered, why the company of a second girl made such a great difference but your thoughts didn't linger on that topic for too long.   
Your friend insisted, that you'd wear one of her dresses and go full glam with your makeup. She stated “you need to do this for yourself, your worth the effort so make it.” She wasn't wrong, you did like putting effort into your appearance and you enjoyed being looked at by others, for longer than necessary but it also made your expectations of the evening go higher, along with your hopes and that was the problem. 

“Angela! (Y/N)!”   
You were cut out of your thoughts, when you saw a slim, green haired boy wave at you, from the other side of the street, smiling brightly into your direction.   
Angela giggled. “Unbelievable . Shouting our names just like this.”  
You looked around Genji but he seemed to be standing there without company.  
Did he come alone? That would be the worst, you didn't want to be the third wheel.   
Your friend and you crossed the road and greeted your date.   
“My brother and I just arrived a few minutes ago so he went to the bank to pick up some cash.” Genji looked into your eyes and smiled kindly. “He should be back any second.”  
You nodded and gave a polite smile back. You couldn't judge your friend, the guy was handsome and kind as well. His hazel eyes locking your focus on them like a strong magnet.   
Suddenly his gaze wandered higher and his arm raised in sync .”Hanzo, they're here!”

You noticed Angela blushing into the direction Genji was facing, before turning around yourself, just to do the same. The sight in front of you left you kind of speechless. A guy with long, open, pin straight black hair approached you, his broad shoulders intimidating and his dark clothing framing his muscular figure perfectly. You would be a liar if you'd deny the fact that he was an attractive man. Still, you remembered the last time you dated an attractive guy and instantly regained your posture and your cold attitude. The guy shook both you girls hands and the four of you entered the cinema, with your friend and her date walking in front of you, more in love than it should be legal, and you and Hanzo walking behind them, not exchanging a word. You disliked silence but were grateful, that he wasn't annoying and forcing small talk onto you. That gave you time to think and wonder, how this night would continue. 

Many new movies launched this week, so the cinema was jam packed with teens, families and young students, waiting in line to see the sequel to beloved flicks. While your friend used the time waiting, taking selfies with her crush you decided to start a light conversation, hoping to set the mood.   
“How did you like the last part ? Were you disappointed by the antagonists sudden change of character as well? It's been well criticized for doing so.”  
He looked up from reading an advertising sign and faced you, the corners of his lips slightly rising. “I found it fitting, it would have been boring to see him do what everyone expected him to do.” You nodded in agreement. His deep voice continued . “I've read the book and they left a certain part out, that would have made his sudden outburst much more understandable.” “Oh so you already know what's going to happen?” Subconsciously you started to bite your lips, listening to the man speak. You didn't notice but it made him stutter for a moment. “No I don't. I kept myself from reading past the last films action so I can enjoy the movies. The actors are very talented and since the book has so much extra information, it is not boring to read it again.” You smiled and gave an understanding nod. He placed a strand of his loose hair behind his ear and looked at the length of the row in front of you . For the rest of the waiting time you occasionally exchanged opinions about the movie's plot and annoying things about the franchise.   
Time passed by faster than expected and you could actually feel that knot of discomfort inside you open and vanish. Being big fans of the trilogy, whose finale you were about to watch, all of you decided to go with the movies menu, which included a huge portion of popcorn and a big plastic bottle, shaped like a goblet. You four were lucky to get the last ones in stock, gathering looks of jealousy by the children behind you in line. A kid even started crying and got yelled at by his mother, having Angela and Genji struggle holding back their laughter. You were curious to see Hanzo's reaction to the occurrence and were surprised, to see him totally unaffected by his surroundings, taking a sip of his drink while looking out for the right hall. You blushed and took a sip of your drink before anyone could see the smile creeping onto your lips.   
It made you happy to see, that unlike his brother and the customers before you, he had no intention to brag about a ten dollar plastic cup in front of children. It was something to expect from a guy his age but the others around you proved , that not everyone liked to act their age.   
One stairway later you had reached the hall and made your way to your seat. You didn't know what to be more exited about, the movie or talking about it with your date afterwards. 

Two hours later the lights of the cinema lit up and signed, that it was time for a break. Each part of the trilogy was three hours and a half long, with a twenty minute break in between. The crowd made their way outside and the four of you gathered around a small, round table in front of the hall, excitedly talking about what you had seen so far and all your feelings about it. The conversation was very energetic and had you forget, how little you were looking forward to coming here in first place. Ten minutes passed and Angela decided to grab another drink before the break was over, dragging Genji with her, before he could suggest you two to join them. You didn't see clearly but you could swear you saw her wink at you before disappearing behind a corner.   
After comparing the theories you had before the film, to what you knew now, Hanzo excused himself to use the restroom and left you smiling. 

You decided to use the time alone to check up on your makeup in your pocket mirror . You looked, just like you looked when you left the house, hair and makeup sitting perfectly but now you were actually smiling, and that was something you had not seen yourself do in a long time. Your lipstick was slightly worn off by the popcorn you ate so you started reapplying it, when you felt someone approach you. Expecting Hanzo, you raised your head but standing in front of you was a stranger. A tall guy with a leather jacket and ripped jeans looked at you, grinning widely. “Are you watching “Of Thrones and Rings III” aswell?” Obviously, why else would you sit in front of the hall, the only hall on that floor? “May I?” Before you could think of an answer the guy was sitting next to you. “So are you here alone?”  
Oh no.  
You hated these guys the most. They forced themselves on you and had a matching, annoying answer no matter what you said. “No I am here with my friends.” “Oh ? Are they grabbing a snack before the film goes on?” You nodded and took your phone out, hoping it would display your lack of interest. “So don't you want to get a new drink or snack as well? I would love to treat you to some ice cream. You would have to share with me of course...” He looked into your eyes and bit his lip. “No thanks, I'm fine. “ You smiled and turned away from him, wondering when he would get the hint. “Oh come on, don't leave me hanging like this. You seem to be pretty bored anyway, how about you watch the movie with me instead ? The seat next to me is empty and if you don't want me to treat you, you could at least keep me some lovely company, what do you say?”  
You got up from your chair. You didn't want to make things so dramatic and instantly regretted it but you didn't know what else to do.  
“No thank you, I want to watch it with my friends.”  
You held onto your bag tight out of discomfort, which he noticed. He got up too and came closer to you. “Whoa there , why are you actin' like this now, am I scaring you? Don't worry, I don't wanna harm you, I just want to watch a movie with this beautiful girl I just met. Now let's go in, the movie is about to beg-”  
“I think no means no, don't you think so as well?”  
Your heartbeat rapidly increased when Hanzo suddenly stood behind the both of you. He grabbed the guys hand and pulled it off your arm. “What the hell, let go of me, who called you over? Can't you see, that we're busy?”   
Hanzo didn't let go of his arm and looked him in the eye with a stern, unreadable expression. “Can't you see, that she has no interest in spending time with you? Besides she told you, that she wants to see it with her friends. As far as I can judge, you are not one of them, so why don't you just leave her alone?”  
The guy grunted and yanked his hands off Hanzo's strong grip. He rubbed the part he was held on and walked away mumbling something about Idiot and stupid girl. You two watched him walk away before looking at each other, both not knowing what to say.   
“I … “ you started.  
“Such an annoying nagger, I don't get why guys try to talk to a girl after she tells them, that she's not into it. “ He shook his head. “It's not only uncomfortable but you're also making a fool out of yourself. It's disrespectful.” You opened your mouth to say something but before you had the chance, Genji and Mercy were back with another pack of popcorn and a bag of candy.   
The four of you entered the hall and the movie continued, fascinating each of the visitors. The big fight was almost over and many truths revealed. The crowd was shouting things at the actors and Angela, who was sitting on your left, started whispering something to Genji about the recent event. You glanced to your right to steal a look of Hanzo, wondering what he thought of the change of plot. He was completely drawn to the screen. His eyes reflecting the scene of his favorite heroine avenge her family, with the power she had gained, growing in size as she was doing exactly what Hanzo had in mind for her. You didn't realize you were staring until you heard Genji and Angela giggle and whisper something about “these two” and “so in love”. The loud sound of weapons clashing onto each other pulled your attention back to the movie and didn't leave you until it was finished. 

When you left the cinema, everyone around you was chatting loudly, with half the people on their phone probably posting about the movie. You stretched and watched Genji and Angela walk before you smiling and laughing cheerfully. Hanzo, standing a tad away from you,was on the phone aswell, explaining to his dad in English, where he and Genji were right now. He was now saying something in Japanese, voice deep and calm. You realized how soothing his voice was. You could listen to him speak about the movie forever. This reminded you, that the date was technically over.   
Eyeing Hanzo sadly, you took out your phone and answered the few messages you had gotten over the hours.  
“So did you enjoy yourself (Y/N)?”   
Genji was suddenly next to you. Locking your screen you smiled at him, “Yeah a lot actually, hahah. I'm glad Angela brought me along. I had a lot of fun.”   
The young boy smiled victoriously and looked at his watch, only to lose his smile again.  
“Damn, I actually wanted to walk you girls home but the both of us are going to write an exam tomorrow and our father is already stressing Hanzo out over the phone. I hope you can forgive us?” He smiled coyly. You smiled brightly in return. “I guess I'll let it pass this time.”  
“Thanks a lot, dinner is on us next time, to make up for it.” Angela returned and Hanzo's phone call seemed to have finished as well. Genji took Angela's hand and gently gave it a kiss. You rolled your eyes but giggled at the gesture, laughing it off.   
“It was a honor to spend the evening with you but for the night, we need to excuse ourselves.” Genji stated. Angela approached him and pulled him into a tight hug.  
They left you and Hanzo looking at each other , unsure what to do. “It was a pleasure to meet you.” You smiled at him brightly and he returned, “I can only give that back, It's nice to meet someone else, who finds the second part of O.T.A.R. As overrated.”  
You both laughed for a few seconds and then looked into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity. “So …. I heard you haven't watched the Spin off yet?” You began, “The others haven't either, I'd say we continue where we left off today … maybe next weekend?” You raised a brow and Hanzo nodded. “I'll ask my dad” he joked.  
“Is he really that strict?” “Not really, I was joking, he takes our education very seriously tho, too serious in my opinion but hey, parents...” The conversation silenced out and you just looked at each other hiding a playful grin.   
“I'm looking forward to next weekend.” His words made you blush. You took a step towards him and he took the hint, wrapping his arms around your waist. Your cheek rested on his muscular chest and all you heard was your deafening heart beat.  
You breathed in slowly, afraid he could hear you, the smell of an expensive cologne hitting your nose. “...because of the incident earlier I, ... I haven't thanked you yet.“ His thumb ran across your shirt slowly, sending a chill down your back. “Not for that, guys like that will never know when they've gone too far .”  
The both of you let go in the same moment, Genji tapping his back and reminding him, that his father was waiting at home. The entire way home Angela talked about Genji non stop.  
“... and then.... (Y/N) he looked into my eyes and bit his lip and I think it's Official, I , am in love.”  
You nodded, letting out an exhausted huff. “So tell me (Y/N), did something happen while we went to get snacks?”   
You told her the story and how Hanzo came back the right moment and her eyes lighted up hear you talk about his action. “Oh my god (Y/N) I think he likes you, I didn't lie when I said he's handsome right? There is no way you can deny that, …. I can see you blush, you're as red as a tomato.... (Y/N) are you possibly in loove?” She joked around how she saw you stare at him during the movie and proceeded to talk about how the next weekend your outfit was gonna be even better and how he wouldn't be able to resist you if you would just put them damn false lashes on. You were pretty sure he wouldn't even care about something like that but for the sake of your friend, you decided to agree.   
Your friend and you parted ways and you threw yourself onto your bed instantly, tired of the eventful afternoon. After a few thoughts you decided to grab your phone and text your date. To your surprise, you got an answer almost in an instant.  
“GL on your exam tomorrow :) “  
“Thanks a lot ^-^, just closed my textbook.... I'm about to pass out zzZZZz”  
You smiled because of the ridiculous looking emoji he sent.   
“Yeah I bet you studied enough, sleep is important you know!”  
“You're the one to talk, I heard from Genji, that you like to binge watch series at night, how are you planning on staying up in class like that?”  
“Is that your dad talking ;D ?”  
“Damn, you're right.....”  
“:D”  
“Anyway, I don't wanna leave you waiting for a response while I sleep,so Good night!”  
“Gn <3”

You instantly regret being so fast at typing. What was that heart for just now?! After all, you just met him today! On the other hand, it's just an emoji, right? You just hoped he wasn't taken aback by it or thought you wanted to rush things. Your phone buzzed and nervously you unlocked your screen.  
“<3 Sleep well :) ”  
You put your phone away and buried your head in your pillow. Your entire body was buzzing with happiness and you felt like the kind of silly teen you ranted about in your head earlier.   
“You too :)”

You totally couldn't wait until next weekend.


End file.
